elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Kuki
|image = Image:Edit.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Kuki, Cookie, Munchie, Munchiemunch, Kook, Puku, Puki, Kiko, Kupi, Luki, Poli, Pupkiu, Pukei, Jiju, Kjuyki, Kuji, Yuik, Kupie, Yuji, Koki, Liko, Duki, Gupi, Kukio, Juji, Porpo |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 18 |Row 3 title = DOB |Row 3 info = October 14, 1992 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Something |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = ALL THE LANGUAGES |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = }} FUCK KUKI WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE. -- Tai AWW THANKS, BB -- Kuki About *She plays Jinx who is a boss at getting laid. Also, Toaster who is skeeved by water. *DON'T EAT ME I DON'T TASTE LIKE COOKIES ;A; *Has also decreed that if Roll and Jinx thread together the thread will end up stupidly long. What are you talking about I did not gank this from Ash. *Maddin (9:31:03 PM): kuki will agree to anything that fucks jinx over, though < THE TRUTH NGL *She will vandalize your page with epic amounts of love. *She'll mostlikelydeliver. Future Apps *Zero DWN-∞ // Mega Man * Mako //Original Character from Kukiland Trivia *Kuki clearly does not know Solfège. CLEARLY. *Kuki is known to show mild symptoms of Kekaids in chat as well as tags. She may delete a tag up to four times before she gets it right. After much scientific research, Kuki has been discovered to have something known as Kukaids. *Speaking of typos, DO NOT EVEN MAKE TYPANS NEAR KUKI >8U *Kuki is completely incapable of typing the word 'Chat'. Instead, she puts 'cat'. *Xhan (11:38:33 PM): BRIETHDAY FOIRST KUKISON. What Kuki will name her firstborn child. *kuki: EYE FUCKING IS THE WAY TO Be Sparky (3:30:00 PM): THIS FILE IS FULL OF PORNOGRAPHY '' Sparky (3:30:06 PM): /DELETES IT '' tehkukikookie (3:30:15 PM): /BREATHING HARD'' '' Monkater (3:30:18 PM): :c /sits in recycle bin'' '' Monkater (3:30:19 PM): O_O'' '' Monkater (3:30:19 PM): WHAt'' '' Ash (3:30:20 PM): lol'' '' tehkukikookie (3:30:21 PM): I CAME AS FAST AS I COULD'' '' Monkater (3:30:26 PM): lmfao'' '' Monkater (3:30:27 PM): <33'' '' tehkukikookie (3:30:31 PM): I HEARD PORN'' '' Ash (3:30:38 PM): ahahah kuki came'' '' tehkukikookie (3:30:42 PM): fjskdfsd'' '' tehkukikookie (3:30:43 PM): LMAO'' '' Monkater (3:30:48 PM): lmao I immediately thought that'' '' Sparky (3:30:49 PM): XD'' '' Sparky (3:30:51 PM): /is 12'' '' tehkukikookie (3:30:55 PM): ILU '' '' Monkater (3:30:56 PM): once I found out what she meant, the chat got atleast half as interesting'' '' tehkukikookie (3:31:14 PM): xD'' '' 02:38 tehkukikookie: HOW DRUNK ARE YOU 02:38 Xhan23: porn" tehkukikookie (7:00:21 PM): also, he's goinf to lockd hinsseld up tehkukikookie (7:00:24 PM): for a whitl Obviously, Kuki is a Shajrnf Kuki(10:21:44 PM): /HELSP Kuki(10:21:47 PM): /HELSP Kuki(10:21:50 PM): /FUCK Bayley (10:21:51 PM): .... Nashi (10:21:54 PM): LOL Wolf (10:21:58 PM): LOL Olivia (10:22:01 PM): WTG KUKI Kuki(10:22:04 PM): /sobs Wolf (10:22:05 PM): Jael's turn yet? Angrus (10:22:10 PM): KUKI YOU ARE A SHAJRNF Angrus (10:22:12 PM): ... Kuki(10:22:13 PM): ... Angrus (10:22:15 PM): FAILURE Kuki(10:22:15 PM): i'm Alma (10:22:16 PM): lol Nashi (10:22:18 PM): SKLGJSKLHJSLDKHJSH Kuki(10:22:19 PM): i'm a what Kuki(10:22:20 PM): gdslkd;gklsg Angrus (10:22:24 PM): I AM ALSO A FAILURE Angrus is the hdfgjdfjdfest man in the world Angrus (11:37:30 PM): YOU MADE ME THE HDFGJDFJGDFEST MAN IN THE WOULD Chat goes to Vagiline! 2:16:45 AM Froggy: the anthropomorphsized version of the end is a man-eater of a woman with literal vagina dentata 2:16:47 AM Kuki: xDDDD 2:16:51 AM Kuki: sfkjdslfks;dfkdsg 2:16:55 AM Olivia: FFFFFFFFFFFFFF 2:16:56 AM Abi: oh jesus christ 2:17:03 AM Abi: that is terrifying 2:17:04 AM Angrus: ahahahah Iiiii...have an OC with vagina dentata. 2:17:10 AM Froggy: A++++ ANGUS 2:17:23 AM Olivia: WRITE SMUT WITH THEM 2:17:37 AM Angrus: I need to app her somewhere. :|a although first I'd need to make an account for her. 2:17:37 AM Angrus: and I've actually rped smut with her. 2:17:37 AM Kuki: yes lmao 2:17:39 AM Angrus: it ended with detached penis. 2:17:39 AM Kuki: app them 2:17:45 AM Kuki: at vagiline 2:17:47 AM Kuki: ... 2:17:49 AM Froggy: .......... 2:17:50 AM Kuki: VERTILINE Category:Players Category:Current